


Oops

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Oh boy um.... please for the love of God don't murder me PLEASE READ THE RELATIONSHIP TAG HOW DID I GET HERE 😭
Relationships: Virgil Tracy/Thunderbird 2
Kudos: 1





	Oops

Virgil smiled softly as he leaned back into the pilot seat of his bird, her engines purred softly underneath his feet.

You could almost say she knew what she was doing, almost like she was alive and not a machine. Virgil turned around and noticed a pattern, everytime he turned to hug the back of the seat her engines kicked into overheat, the soft vibrations becoming more powerful, enough to effect him and give him an orgasm actually.

He also realised everytime he turned back around, her engines went back to a soft purr, thinking to himself he spaced out, gasping softly as her engines suddenly turned to overheat.

The vibrations were driving him mad, he held the back of the seat tightly, softly grinding against the padding.

When the engine was turned off surprised him most letting out a whiny hey to whoever did that, wincing almost instantly knowing it was one of his brothers.

"Geez Virge... I know you love your bird but this- this is something else..." Scott sighed, crouching infront of Virgil.

"Don't tell Grandma, Scott.. please..."

"Virgil I think I have too.. your bird isn't even alive yet here you are getting off to it.."

"Hey, at least i don't fuck inflatables like Gordon," Virgil huffed, finally opening his eyes.

"At least Gordon can give reasons on why he did,"

"Whats to say i don't?"

"Virge.... you really like her don't you..." Virgils eyes closed again, softly nodding as a reply.

"Give me five reasons why and I won't bring it up to anyone.." Scott sighed, playing with Virgil's dark hair soothingly, if he really had reasons, should he really take her away?

"I have reasons.. it's just how to word them..." he sighed, Scott nodded.

"Its okay, take your time,"

Virgil sighed, "kinda like why you loved Rikka.. she's strong, quite literally, she brings people hope... hell she brings me hope.. y'know, wake up on the wrong side of the bed sorta thing, think the entire days gonna be bad... half an hour into the flight I forget everything..."

"you really do have reasons huh?.."

Virgil merely nodded.

"I won't tell them okay?" Scott smiled softly, planting a soft kiss on his brothers forehead before leaving.

Once he was sure Scott was out of the hangar he turned her engines back on, a holocall from John immediately afterwards.

"Oh what now." 

"Sorry Virgil, you've got a resc.. oh god now I'm even more sorry..." John sighed hiding his face in his hands.

"Its fine," he huffed turning around, all evidence of what just happened gone.

**Author's Note:**

> What on earth did I just write? what-why did I write that? Was it good anyway even if it was odd?


End file.
